Underwear
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: I meant for this to be part of Sugar Nipples. But since it has been forever since I have posted anything, it may be best for this tale to stand alone. It's been a while folks, so please bear with any spellings or shortcomings you may run into. More than anything I just wanted you all to know I wan't dead yet! LOL


Underwear

When Kagome would pass between the warring states period and her own time, she would always bring a few "modern" comforts with her. This week, it may be a sleeping bag. Next week, it could be matches. More often than not, her item of choice was food.

Shippo would do anything for a "ninja" lollypop, and Kaede enjoyed the various spices that were brought back. She also had grown very fond of the "impossibly clean" bandages and "miracle" ointments that Kagome always seemed to have an endless supply of.

While everyone may have enjoyed their "modern treats", Kagome was always aware that she needed to be very careful about what she brought with her, and what might be left behind.

During one trip, she had absentmindedly left a Tupper Wear bowl behind. It seemed harmless enough. Harmless that was until she saw one of the village craftsmen trying to replicate the item. Of course there was no such thing as plastic at the time, but this ingenious man managed to manufacture a liquid coating for the wooden bowl he had fashioned after the example given. He went further with the idea, and fashioned boxes that would prove themselves to be both airtight and efficient when it came to food storage. His original boxes would be crude, but still affective. It would take a passing nobleman to have the insight to manufacture these boxes, and sell them to the public. Kagome had accidentally brought about the "invention" of laquor boxes to the warring states era!

Sango had long admired Kagome's bra and panties. After longing for them in private, she finally decided to ask her friend if there was a way for her to own such wonderful items. Initially, Kagome outright refused. While she was not all that clear as to how bra's came into existence, she KNEW they were NOT a Japanese invention! After watching weeks of Sango's longing glances, she finally broke down and brought Sango an "athletic" bra and panty set.

Athletic bras had nothing that could be realistically copied in this period. There were no "stretch" fabrics at all, and no elastic bands invented that she could think of. This gift would be a "safe" one to bring.

Sango was a wealth of smiles and giggles when presented with a set of black and red "athletic" undergarments. Kagome had guessed Sango's size fairly well, and knew that her friend would be very happy with her new "undies". But the gift came with a proviso -

"_Now remember Sango, I won't bring you a new set until the one you have has totally been worn out. And when it is, you must give it back to me before I bring you another."_

If she kept track of her "gifts" this way, there was surly no chance of causing any more "historic changes".

This "exchange" went on seamlessly for months UNTIL Rin came to the village.

Initially, the little girl thought nothing of the unusual under things that the two women put on and took off. But as time passed, she did eventually notice how the garments of both women seemed to constantly be changing.

She may not be as well endowed as the two strong women she was always bathing with, but surly there was a garment that could be brought for her as well?

Rin would never dream of actually coming right out and ask Kagome if she too could have such gifts, but it eventually became clear that she did indeed want to be included in this gift receiving.

One evening Kagome had caught Rin fiddling at one of her lace bras pressing the item against her still developing chest wondering just how it was that the thing supported anything! (Kagome kept all "under wire" items for her use alone). Kagome could not help but laugh when Rin finally saw that she'd been being watched the whole time she was trying to make the bra "stay up".

A suitable garment would be purchased for Rin when Kagome next went home.

Rin did not have long to wait. As luck would have it, Sango was also in need of a new "change" of undies, so a trip to modern times was definitely in order! Kagome went home the very next day.

When Kagome returned that evening, she had two parcels with her. One for Sango, and one for Rin. Baths were in order. Even if these items were worn sparingly, they would not go on dirty bodies. Kagome could only laugh and join in.

Sango was graced with a different bra this time. She still had to pull it over her head, but this one was brightly colored and had a bit of lace to it. The panties were different as well. The elastic waist resembled a "string" at the highest point of her hips. No doubt this would be warm as a surprise for Miroku!

Rin nervously opened her parcel to find a pink camisole with a pictures of Hello Kitty on it. Her "panties" had the signature Hello Kitty face printed on the front, and laced up at the sides. Rin was absolutely delighted!

"I will wear it forever Kagome -Chan!" She squealed.

Rin Skipped gleefully from the hot spring with her sleeping yukata barely closed just so others could see her most wonderful gift!

Sesshomaru was notorious for simply "popping in" un announced. Inuyasha always found his "secret visits" to be annoying. After all, it was no secret to anyone that once Rin was old enough, and made aware of her "female" needs and requirements, he had every intention of taking her back with him to live the remainder of her days in The Palace of The West (in what capacity remained to be seen, but Inuyasha more than suspected that his brother would shock demon society and take a human mate).

Sesshomru had originally intended to merely "look in" on Rin as she slept, but the scent of her new clothing halted that thought. Kagome had forgotten one small detail when it came to Rin's outfit. There were no synthetic fabrics in that time period. Rin's camisole and panties were NOT cotton as was most of her garments and nearly all of Sango's. Sesshomaru's keen nose picked up on the difference almost immediately. It was clear that a word with his sister in law was in order.

Kagome and Sango were leisurely strolling in the direction of the village, when Sesshomaru met them along the path that was always taken to return. He made no effort to speak to Sango.

"What have you done to Rin? Her scent is different." He stated flatly.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Kagome quipped.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "She does not smell right. I can tell that she is clean, but there is an added scent that is neither flower nor spice. I've no doubt that you are responsible for this change. What have you done?"

It took a moment for Kagome to catch on, but once she'd finally had given the matter thought, she doubled over in hysterical laughter. "You smell her new undergarments!"

Sesshomaru's facial expression remained unchanged (although Kagome was certain that he had no idea what she was referring to).

Kagome shook her head in a sort of sympathetic disbelief.

"I brought Rin some undergarments from my time period. I think that what you are smelling is the fabric. While polyester is common where I come from, I think that you might consider it a "false" type of cotton."

Sesshomaru could barely hide his displeased growl.

"Are you telling me that Rin is wearing some sort of "false" fabric?"

Kagome gave a small annoyed sigh.

"I see I'm going to have to show you what she has on. Follow me please."

Sango knew this was a private affair, so she excused herself and headed for her hut and her husband who was waiting patiently to view her new "arrival".

When Kagome and Sesshomaru reached Kaede's hut, Rin had her futon rolled out and ready, was about to retire for the night. Any thoughts of sleep were quickly dismissed at the sight of her lord standing in the doorway of her small room.

She gave one of her signature smiles, and bowed before speaking.

"Good evening my lord!" she chirped.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but he allowed Kagome to enter the room.

"Explain." he said to his sister in law.

Kagome stood a little red faced in front of the girl.

"Rin honey, please open your yakata so that Sesshomaru can see what you are wearing underneath."

Rin blushed, but immediately obeyed showing off a hot pink camisole and lace panties.

"See my lord? Kagome has brought me under … under fundoshi? Did I call it by it's right name Kagome?"

Kagome giggled. "Close. It's called underwear."

Sesshomaru gave a low growl.

"Why is she wearing a symbol of a _cat_?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"That's Hello Kitty! She is very popular in my time!"

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and gave what could only be described as a "dirty look".

"And _dogs _are not popular?"

Kagome winced. "I can take it back, and bring her something else if you would like." she said softly.

Sesshomaru gave an irritated huff. "No. It is apparent to this Sesshomaru that if you couldn't procure something appropriate the _first _time, there is no need to allow you a second chance to make the same mistake."

Before Kagome could protest, the dog demon turned to the young girl before him. "Rin, please remove those items and give them to me."

Rin was obviously heartbroken, but she went off into a side room to remove the garments. Sesshomaru could smell the tears that she was doing her best to hold back as she returned with items in hand, and gave them up. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he took the garments from her. "I am not denying you these garments Rin. I merely need to make them more "fitting" for you. I will return tomorrow with a replacement."

Rin was still disappointed, but she smiled as a clawed hand took hold of her chin. "I think you will like the changes I make for you."

Rin's smile brightened, and both Sesshomaru and Kagome left.

Sesshomaru had already tucked the offending garments into his kimono sleeve when he and Kagome were well away from the small hut. Kagome cleared her throat.

"You can give me those back now."

Sesshomaru gave a warning growl. "My seamstresses will need an example. After they have made Rin a more fitting garment of true cloth, I will return this false cloth to you."

Kagome knew better than to push the issue. She was certain that any "reproduction" couldn't possibly be that noteworthy.

Sesshomaru returned her items as promised promptly the next day, and Kagome gave no further thought to the incident. She would take the garment back to her time, and toss it. Rin most likely was wearing the same thing, only in cotton. And as far as she was concerned, the whole affair was closed. If she were to get Rin anything else from her time, she would be certain to make it colorful but made of cotton!

Kagome had to return to her time that day, and had no reason to "check" and see what Sesshomaru's "improvement" looked like.

She'd make any inquiries upon her return that evening.

Once back in her time, Kagome went on about replenishing needed supplies and catching up with family and friends. All seemed normal _until _she had passed the department store where she had purchased Rin's underwear.

Just days earlier, there was a HUGE display of Hello Kitty items that had come in. Hello Kitty was the latest "thing" for young girls in Japan. Kagome had really wished that Sesshomaru was not being such a "tight ass" about the purchase she had made.

Kagome went to take one last look at everything and have one last sigh about having been denied the joy of giving such a wonderful gift to another little girl.

When she'd reached the floor where all of the Hello Kitty merchandise once sat on vivid display, her jaw dropped, and she was left totally speechless.

Where once sat a bright display of "cutesy kitty apparel", now sat a just as brightly lit, and just as clamored for display of "Happy Puppy" Merchandise showing a strangely familiar "dog" face!

"Dammit! Not again!" she mumbled to herself as she trudged home.


End file.
